Time Criminal
Time Criminal is a specialized group of criminals with major goal in using Time Traveling for personal profit and gain without caring for the consequence of their action. Due to the possible catastrophic affect on the timeline from their criminal activities, this type of criminal can be considered the most dangerous of all criminal in the 22nd century, and thus catching these criminal are mainly under the jurisdiction of the Time Patrol. Characteristic While their activities may vary, Time Criminals all share the same goal of using Time Traveling technology for a goal that goes against the Laws of Time Traveling, mainly involving an attempt to alter history and change the timeline, either directly (altering the past) or indirectly (such as hunting down the Dinosaurs to the point of extinction). Because Time Criminal can come from any point of history, some of them such as Gigazombie and Captain Silver from 23rd century was able to evade the eyes of Time Patrol of 22nd century for a long period of time, thus requiring agents of Time Patrol such as Dora the Kid who are from other time period to deal with them, especially in the case where Time Traveling isn't possible due to the criminal's mechanization. Time Criminal Activities and the main charaters It is interesting to note that several actions committed by the major characters fall under the "attempt to alter history" and likewise. *Sewashi sending Doraemon back in time to the 20th/21st century to change the past and make Nobita more successful, changing his great-grand mother from Jaiko Gouda to Shizuka Minamoto, and increasing his family's wealth all fall under the attempt to alter history. ** It can be presumed that Doraemon being called back at the end of Volume 6 is because he and Sewashi were interrogated by the Time Police for breaching this law, though Doraemon is allowed to return at the start of Volume 7 due to the effect of Lie 800 used by Nobita. ** It is also shown in Dorami-chan: Wow, The Kid Gang of Bandits! that despite Sewashi's attempt in changing history is considered successful, his family wealth has yet to increase from their original amount, meaning that Nobita becoming successful and marrying Shizuka is not sufficient to alter the wealth and his family history. ** However, changing his own great-grandmother from Jaiko to Shizuka does have the most affect on the history, as these means that all the children between Nobita and Jaiko have ceased to exist, being replaced by Nobita and Shizuka's only son Nobisuke (jr.). *Prior to Nobita's Dinosaur, Nobita and Doraemon were shown to go on a dinosaur hunting in "Dinosaur Hunter", though they were unsuccessful. It can be presumed that the act of dinosaur hunting was outlawed some time after the event of the chapter/episode. * Characters sometimes utilize Doraemon's gadgets to gather personal income falls under "using Time Traveling for personal gain", though in this case Doraemon may be the only one that will be inteerogated/arrested. All the attempts known are unsuccessful. List of known Time Criminals Category:Time Criminals